


Games Without Frontiers

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: “We need to tell them,” Marisha says to Matt and Taliesin one night when they’re all snuggled up in bed together. “We’re friends. Friends share important decisions with each other.”“If that’s what you really want,” Matt says, and Taliesin nods.





	Games Without Frontiers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the critical kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

“We need to tell them,” Marisha says to Matt and Taliesin one night when they’re all snuggled up in bed together. “We’re friends. Friends share important decisions with each other.”

“If that’s what you really want,” Matt says, and Taliesin nods.

“Do you two not want that?” Marisha asks. 

“I love you both, and I’m glad we’re together, but I don’t need for everyone to know for me to be happy,” Taliesin says.

“But you’re important to us,” Marisha says, turning to face Taliesin. “You’re not our dirty little secret. We’re all in this together. I want people to know how much I love you. How much we all love each other.”

“I admit I’m a little nervous about how everyone will take it,” Matt says. 

“We’re certainly not the only unconventional relationship arrangement in our group of friends,” Taliesin says.

“Yeah, I know. I still worry, though,” Matt says. 

“Well, maybe we should distract you, then,” Taliesin says, and leans over and kisses Matt. “Would you care to join me?” he asks Marisha after he pulls away.

“I’d be delighted,” Marisha says.

***  
Eventually the three of them agree that they’re not just going to text the group chat because it just feels too weird to do it that way, but Marisha does text and ask if people can come in a little early before the stream because “we have something to tell you.”

Everyone manages to converge around the bar set except for Ashley, who’s still in New York (but Brian’s there and says he’ll text her about whatever it is), and Sam, who Liam claims is “on an emergency prop run for whatever his latest ad is for tonight.” Everyone rolls their eyes at that news.

“This had better not be as messy as the last few ad spots have been,” Travis complains. 

“You’re not the one who has to sit next to him,” Laura retorts. 

“Anyways, he says he’s sorry and that I can tell him whatever he missed,” Liam says. “So, what do you have to tell us, Creative Director?”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with my job, for once,” Marisha says, and watches everyone suddenly look more curious. Laura subtly -- or so she thinks -- glances at Marisha’s mid-section, and Marisha can tell what she’s thinking. 

“Now I’m even more intrigued,” Liam says. 

Marisha takes a deep breath and takes Matt and Taliesin’s hands. “I -- well, we -- we wanted to tell you that we’re together. The three of us, I mean.” Matt and Taliesin squeeze her hands and they both nod. 

No one looks surprised, which is in itself surprising. “Is that all?” Laura asks.

“Yeah, I was worried you were gonna tell us that you were sick or that you had some kind of bad news,” Travis says, and Liam and Brian both nod. 

“Wait, this isn’t surprising to any of you?” Matt says “What the hell?”

“Well, uh…” Brian says, and suddenly he can’t meet anyone’s gaze. 

“What?” Taliesin says.

“Okay, look, this studio is just really small, okay, and sound...carries, even if your office door is closed, Marisha,” Brian says, blushing a little. 

“Oh,” Marisha, Matt, and Taliesin say more or less in unison, and it’s hard to tell which of them turns redder. 

“Well, that’s not quite how I figured it out, but really, anyone who spends as much time as we do with the three of you could see it,” Laura says. 

“Yeah,” Travis agrees. “You all love each other and that’s pretty obvious.”

“So none of you are...upset by this?” Matt asks, still seeming a little stunned.

“Sam and I regularly talk about our wives and also refer to each other as husbands,” Liam says. “It would be pretty hypocritical of us if we objected to the three of you, wouldn’t it? But even if it weren’t, you all love each other and you’re happy. Why would we be upset?”

“Yeah, the only problem I could see would be if the three of you broke up,” Brian says. “I don’t know who I’d have to bury in the desert first if that happened.”

“No one, I hope,” Taliesin says. 

“Well, of course not, because you’re all in love and it’s super cute, so yay you guys!” Laura says, and gets up and attempts to hug all three of them at the same time. Everyone else follows suit, and it quickly turns into a chaotic attempt at a group hug. 

“What’d I miss?” Sam says as he finally comes in with a watermelon and a sledgehammer. 

“You’re going to miss doing whatever it is I think you’re going to do on our nice gaming table with that,” Marisha says.

“Oh, these?” Sam says. “They’re for home. I have the ad stuff already at the table,” and winks ostentatiously. 

Everyone laughs. 

“But seriously, what’d I miss? Are we doing another show? Having another baby? Being visited by another exciting guest star?” Sam asks.

“Matt and Marisha and Taliesin wanted to make it official,” Liam says, taking the sledgehammer away from Sam. 

“Is that all?” Sam says. “Well, I guess i didn’t miss much, then, but I’ll get in on the hugging if there’s any left.”

“Is no one surprised by this?” Matt says, sounding almost exasperated. 

“Would you prefer it if we were?” Sam says. “I mean, I’m sure we could try to manufacture some outrage if that would make you feel better?”

“We’ve got Twitter for that,” Liam says. “Or Reddit.”

“Yeah, let’s...not bring that up there,” Taliesin says. “I really don’t need to know the Internet’s opinion on this particular facet of our existence.”

“Agreed,” Matt says, and Marisha nods. 

“We just wanted to tell you guys, though,” Marisha says. “Cause you’re our second family.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet,” Brian says. 

“Can we play some Dungeons and Dragons now?” Travis asks. 

“Sounds good to me,” Liam says, and people start to disperse towards the table, leaving Matt, Marisha, and Taliesin behind.

“So that happened,” Taliesin says.

“Yeah,” Matt says, still seeming a little dazed.

“I think that went well,” Marisha says. “Although now I’m worried about what Sam’s going to do with those props.”

“Yeah, we should probably go intercept him before we go live,” Matt says.

“Aww, no ducking into Marisha’s office for a celebratory makeout session first?” Taliesin says.

“Not now that I know how soundproof it isn’t,” Marisha says.

“Later, then,” Taliesin says. “At home.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Matt says, linking arms with both of them as they head towards the set.


End file.
